Stiles and Derek: Choices
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Set after 3.3 Fireflies. Stiles is a virgin, he's afraid, and really doesn't want to die. He finally asks Derek for the bite and things begin to change between them. #werewolf Stiles #Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Derek: Choices

Summary: Stiles is afraid. A mysterious killer is loose in Beacon Hills, killing all the virgins as sacrifices. Stiles is really scared and doesn't want to die. He makes a choice to ask Derek for what he's always said he doesn't want, but part of him really does.

Pairing: Eventual Sterek

ooOoo

"What did you say?"

Derek looked at the boy standing in the doorway of his loft again. He looked into those cinnamon eyes, full of conflict and uncertainty, but above all fear and anxiety. Stiles was afraid.

"I said I want it," Stiles said, looking Derek straight in the eyes. "I want the bite."

Derek felt like his stomach had just done a backflip. Never had he expected to ever hear Stiles ask for it.

He still felt the anxiety pouring off of the teen in waves.

"You're afraid," Derek spoke, it was a statement.

Stiles held his eyes for several moments.

"Yes," the teen whispered with a nervous expression. "I don't want to die Derek. People are being killed. I'm a virgin Derek!"

Derek felt a rush of emotion in his chest again. He could understand why Stiles was scared. He didn't want that either, for Stiles to die. He didn't really hate the boy at all. That was so far from how he'd describe them.

"Stiles you're sure?" Derek asked him with a serious frown. "I'll give you the bite if that's what you want. You're sure?"

Stiles held Derek's gaze for what seemed an eternity. People were dying, being sacrificed. If it was the alphas, and they came after him, Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to fight them off as a mere human.

It was more than that. Stiles actually wanted it. Peter had tempted him with it once before. He wanted the super speed, hearing, and smell. He wanted to not be weak, as he remembered the beating he'd taken from Gerard.

Above all, Stiles really didn't want to die.

"I'm sure Derek," Stiles spoke finally.

His eyes were nervous, but determined. Stiles really wanted this.

"Alright Stiles," Derek said in a low growl. "Come here."

Stiles inhaled for courage, stepping toward Derek slowly. This was it. He wouldn't be just human Stiles Stilinski anymore after this, he'd be one of them.

Derek's eyes flashed red as he got closer, and the alpha's fangs elongated. Stiles hesistated, taking a step back. Derek had his arm in a flash, bringing his fangs down into the creamy skin.

Stiles let out a gasp of pain as the canines sank into his flesh. It was only for a few seconds. A burning heat rushed through his veins, and the fangs were gone.

He held his arm looking at the angry red flesh around the teeth marks, willing himself not to panic. The wound was still hot and burning.

"Is that?" he whispered.

"Yes," Derek nodded. "That's the venom. The bite's already starting to take. If your body doesn't reject it you'll be turned by tomorrow morning."

Stiles inhaled shakily and stepped past Derek, sinking onto the couch in his living room. It was already too late, no going back. The bite was already taking.

No regrets now.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, surprisingly gently.

"Yeah," Stiles whispered. "I'll be fine. Truth is I've kinda wanted it since Peter asked. I've always asked myself what if, ya know?"

Derek looked at him thoughtfully, stepping closer and sitting next to him on the couch. He placed a supportive hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"You're going to be a powerful werewolf Stiles," Derek told him, looking into his cinnamon eyes. "That's why Peter wanted you. I always knew you would be."

Stiles wondered if he really believed that. He was going to be powerful?

"Its true Stiles," Derek went on. "I could always sense it. You have no idea how often I've considered biting you, but I needed you to want it. We could use that power Stiles."

Stiles still couldn't believe what Derek was telling him. He was going to be powerful? He was going to be Derek's beta too. That thought ran through his mind as he looked into the older man's blue eyes. Derek was his alpha.

Somehow it felt right. Stiles found that part of him accepted it. Derek should be his alpha. Things were going to change between them.

"Yes Stiles," Derek whispered. "Things are going to change. You'll be one of us, my beta."

The older man said it almost fondly. This wasn't even Derek's usual hostile expression.

"You'll be easy with me, right Derek? You won't push me too hard at first."

Derek actually smirked a little at that. That was a fear all new wolves had, that he'd push them too hard.

"I think you'll find Stiles that when you're a werewolf it won't be too hard at all. You'll be amazed what your new body can do."

That put him at ease at least a little. Derek wasn't going to put him through any training his new werewolf body wouldn't be able to handle.

"Do you want to crash here tonight?" Derek offered. "I'd prefer if I could keep an eye on you, or I could crash in your bedroom."

"No that's fine," Stiles shrugged non-chalantly. "Here's good. I'm kinda hungry though."

He expected anger, but all he got was a thoughtful look, before Derek reached in his jeans pocket for his phone.

"What do you want? I'll order us something."

Stiles thought about it, his brain quickly reaching its conclusion.

"Can we have pizza?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"Whatever you want," Derek told him.

He pulled up the pizza parlor's number on Google and hit call. After placing the order for a large meat-lovers he went into the kitchen to get plates from the cupboard.

Stiles watched Derek set the table with a strange expression. The older man was never this nice. Still, the two of them had gotten a little closer lately.

He was going to be like him. That fact hit Stiles again. He would be one of them, a lycanthrope. The bite still burned and sent heat through his blood every so often.

It felt weird to realize he was already turning.

"My gods Derek," he whispered. "I'm really turning. I feel different, so strange. Heat."

Derek smiled a little. That was actually a good sign. The heat meant Stiles' body was accepting it. It was already in his blood, his genes and organs were taking to the mutation.

The knock at the loft door tore Derek from his thoughts. That was surely the pizza man.

"I'd better go get that."

ooOoo

Author's Note: First chapter of many to come. Derek helps Stiles through the change, and as he does he can't keep ignoring the growing feelings for his new beta. The change to a werewolf only deepens Derek's confusion and desire.

Reviews please =)


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles bit into the warm pizza slice appreciatively, savoring the taste. Meat lovers, his favorite. Suddenly he felt like something else in him was almost rejoicing, almost like a second presence.

The presence inside of him liked the meat on the pizza. He felt hungrier.

"Derek something's weird," he said. "I feel like there's something else inside of me, almost like another... "

"Side of yourself?" Derek asked him. "Your body is taking to the bite better than I thought. If you keep accepting the change that other side will become your wolf."

"He likes the meat," Stiles explained. "Like loves it actually. Is that what I call my wolf- he?"

"That's what I call mine," Derek replied with a little smile. "You're going to be craving flesh a lot more, and I do mean a lot. That's what your diet will mostly consist of. You'll also feel a lot more competitive and aggresive sometimes, like almost to the point of needing to vent or act out."

Stiles found he actually wanted that in a way. He wanted to be more confident, more exertive, not weak.

Then something flashed in his mind, or was it more like the presence's mind? Derek throwing him into walls. Stiles envisioned himself grabbing the alpha's wrist, twisting, making Derek cry out in pain. Pay him back...

Stiles swallowed the sudden aggresive thoughts down. Why was he angry at Derek? Yet he had a right to be! No one had a right to throw him around like that!

Was this his wolf emerging, making him feel so angry toward Derek? He felt his fingers clenching into a fist and unclenching. Derek took notice.

"Stiles calm down," he spoke suddenly with authority. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Stiles inhaled, trying to calm the aggression, such a new feeling to him.

"I feel angry Derek."

Stiles actually gave him an accusatory glare. Derek flinched inwardly at it. Stiles was angry, and it was directed at him.

"Tell me something," Stiles hissed at him. "What right do you have to treat me like shit!? I get so tired of it!"

Derek felt his own anger rising.

"Is that what you call this!?" Derek snapped at him. "I just ordered your ass a pizza!"

Derek's voice and temper rising made Stiles' aggression ebb a little. Suddenly it was gone. He felt like himself again.

"Derek I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff."

Derek clenched his fingers into a fist and sighed, getting a hold on his anger.

"I know you didn't Stiles. He made you say it. What will become him, your wolf. Its important we talk about this."

"What's to talk about?" Stiles asked, suddenly a little defensive. "I would like to know myself what makes you treat me that way. Sometimes I think you hate me."

Derek felt a little shocked. Is that what Stiles thought?

"Stiles I don't hate you," he found himself saying. "You know I don't."

Blue eyes gazed into him with a hint of sadness and hurt. Stiles knew it. Derek didn't hate him. He was being stupid.

"You're right Derek. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm feeling."

"I do," Derek said, eying him with slight concern. "The bite's taking. Its taking way faster then I expected. You should sleep. That'll help calm you."

Stiles crammed down another slice of pizza, feeling like things were suddenly alright between them again. Derek was concerned about him, that made the other side back down.

He was a little tired. Maybe a nap couldn't hurt. He stood from his chair and stretched a little, yawning.

"Nap might not hurt," Stiles told him. "Where do you keep the bed stuff?"

"Living room closet."

Stiles found what he was looking for, spare pillows, sheets, blankets. Not that he'd need a blanket. It was a pretty warm evening.

He hadn't felt tired until he'd thought about it. He settled down on the couch, pulling the sheet around himself.

"Hey Derek?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Where's your sister and Isaac?"

"Lydia's," came the alpha's reply. "Lydia and Cora are becoming pretty good friends, and Isaac... gods, he follows my sister everywhere these days."

Stiles snuggled against the pillow, eyes dropping closed. He was way more exhausted than he could have guessed, he was soon falling into the dark nothingness of sleep.

ooOoo

Stiles had tossed and turned all night. He'd also woke a few times sweating, feeling intensely hot like he was burning up with fever. When he did Derek would place a cool cloth on his forehead and shush him back to sleep.

Stiles barely remembered it the next morning. He groaned and his eyes opened. Had he slept all night?

The first thing he noticed was how much more radiant the sunlight looked to his eyes. He could see spectrums of color in it, he could see all kinds of colors. The loft looked more real, like he was only now seeing the world for the first time.

He also heard things now that he listened. Derek's breathing, not just his snores, but his heart pounding inside his chest. He heard the pipes in the walls groaning and making noises.

Stiles held his hands in front of his eyes. He could feel the change that had taken place within him, the shift. He was a werewolf!

"Derek," he spoke.

Derek groaned from the other side of the loft where his bed was. The alpha sat up and rubbed his eyes, his black hair sticking up slightly.

"What time is it?"

"Derek its happened," Stiles spoke with excitement. "I've become a werewolf. I can see and hear things... "

Derek blinked a few times and actually managed a sleepy grin.

"Congrats," he said. "I think we need coffee though."

Stiles was curious as he watched Derek get up from his bed. He wondered...

"Derek could I change now if I wanted? You know, shift?"

"You can try," the alpha replied. "Just think about the wolf you want to be. Envision yourself with claws, fangs. It isn't the full moon, so you should be in control."

Stiles closed his eyes and fixed the image in his mind. He thought about his nails lengthening into claws, his fangs and beta yellow eyes.

He gasped a little as his fingers seemed to stretch, a sharp pain. Stiles opened his eyes and looked down at his new claws, hardly daring to believe it.

He felt that rush of confidence, that exertiveness again.

Derek watched all this alertly. He didn't need coffee now. His gaze drank in Stiles' golden beta eyes, his claws and fangs.

Stiles drew on something inside of him, that confidence, that feeling of being powerful. He felt it rising in him.

Derek took note of the golden eyes locking directly on him. Stiles snarled and then puffed his chest out, releasing a mighty, piercing howl.

"Stiles try to anchor yourself," Derek spoke. "Think about what makes you feel. Love, sadness... "

Stiles combed his mind, thinking almost immediately of his mother. He thought about her cinnamon eyes like his own, her smiling at him and laughing.

He felt the longing and sadness at missing her. It seemed to bring his other side, his wolf back under submission.

"You've done it Stiles," Derek told him. "That's your anchor. That's what keeps you human."

Stiles still found it all so hard to believe. He'd felt so powerful, and he was actually a werewolf. He could shift now just like Derek or Scott.

Derek was still eying him with interest. Stiles was unusual. Shifting wasn't unheard of for a fledgling, but anchoring yourself effectively the first time...

Stiles had done it like it was nothing. Derek had seen the golden eyes shift back to cinnamon brown. He'd seen the human features slowly return.

He smiled a little.

"I'm impressed Stiles. That was very good for your first time. Let's say we go out for breakfast somewhere? My treat."

Stiles could definitely go for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek took them to the Hometown Buffet for breakfast, figuring they were two growing wolves.

Stiles loved this place. He and his dad came here sometimes.

Stiles ended up loading his plate with all the meat he could. He was craving it like crazy. Bacon, sausage ham, and a very small amount of eggs.

Derek returned to their table with an almost identical assortment of meats on his plate. All this greasy pork couldn't be healthy, and probably wouldn't be for humans. Stiles reminded himself that he was a werewolf now.

"You're right Derek," he said around a mouthful of ham. "Meat is frikkin awesome. Say Derek, do you reckon all this pork is bad for us? I mean, I know we're werewolves, but still... "

"Stiles... " Derek groaned with impatience at the boy's babbling.

"Right sorry," Stiles replied with a grin. "Public and everything."

Derek kept eying him, and he got the memo he should probably shut up. Derek had to restrain a smile though. He'd never admit he found Stiles' babbling cute sometimes.

Besides, the boy's scent had changed in a very interesting way since the bite had taken. Before, when Stiles was just human his scent used to drive Derek crazy. Now it was different, and it maddened him in an entirely different way.

He let his eyes rake in the boy's brunette hair, his fair, creamy skin, those lips that might be so nice to taste... no wait! What? Derek got another whiff of the teen's heady scent, feeling desire shiver through his body.

Stiles looked at him strangely, almost like he'd detected it, which Derek reminded himself he probably had.

"You alright Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah fine," Derek lied, willing his heartbeat to stay in check.

Stiles didn't detect an increase in pulse. That was how a werewolf could catch someone in a lie. He decided not to pursue it.

Derek actually found it a little amusing that Stiles could pick up on things like that now. He'd have to make his walls much more resilient to keep his new beta out.

Stiles ended up going back for seconds and even thirds. The amount of meat he craved was unbelievable.

"Why am I craving meat so bad?"

Derek looked at him with an amused expression.

"Its your wolf. I told you didn't I?"

This wasn't good actually. Stiles hoped it wasn't going to be like this all the time. He doubted his dad would be happy having to buy that much meat every week.

"Say Derek," Stiles began, going with that thought. "Its not like that all the time right? I'm not gonna eat my dad out of house and home?"

"No it isn't always like that," Derek sighed, slightly annoyed with all the boy's questions. "Only around the full moon. You can come eat with the pack when it happens. I always buy."

Those words hit home to Stiles strangely. He was pack. It all felt strangely right. He wanted to be pack.

Already he felt that Derek was his alpha in his heart. Something had changed in his feelings toward the older man. He was drawn to him strangely by a kind of deep yearning.

Derek eyed him curiously, and Stiles reminded himself that the alpha could probably sense it.

"You have these feelings," Derek spoke for him, eyes never leaving his. "Its normal Stiles. We were forever tied to one another by the bite. All betas feel that affection for their alpha."

It was weird to Stiles that Derek could describe what he was feeling perfectly. Affection for his alpha, a kind of attraction.

When they were ready to leave Derek paid with his Master Card. Stiles realized the alpha must have a good bit of money. He drove a Camaro and was always buying them things.

"Dude are you loaded?" Stiles asked on their walk back to the car.

"What?" Derek asked, eying him with a scowl.

"I mean you must have money," Stiles explained. "You're always treating us to nice meals and stuff."

"Like my finances are really your business? If you must know, I inherited everything my family had."

Wow, Derek actually was loaded, and to think the guy had been staying in a train depot not long ago. Stiles started to ask about that, but figured he'd better not push it.

"What's the plan now?" he asked. "You taking me home?"

"Nope," Derek replied. "I'm taking you training. We're going back to the loft. Isaac, Boyd, and Cora will be there at 11:30."

Training? Already? Stiles felt a little unsure.

"Derek what if I can't keep up?" he asked with a frown.

"Don't doubt yourself Stiles. Like I said, you're going to be surprised what you're capable of. In fact, you can see now. How about some pre-training?"

The two of them got into the Camaro and Derek drove them to the park. Stiles was actually a little excited to see what he could do.

They walked down the nature trail when Derek suddenly stopped in a clearing between some trees.

"Ready?" he asked Stiles. "I'm about to show you what you're capable of."

Derek bent down and picked up a moderate-sized rock.

"Try to detect this."

He didn't even warn Stiles before hurling the rock hard and fast at him. A human wouldn't have even seen the rock flying through the air that fast, but Stiles caught a flash, and brought his hand up with lightning speed.

His fingers closed around something in his palm. He'd done it. Stiles looked at the rock in his hand in disbelief. Derek gave him a little smile of encouragement.

"See? That's your new werewolf senses. A human wouldn't have seen that rock coming until it went through their skull. Want to see how fast you can run?"

"Really?" Stiles asked with mild curiosity. "You think I can run fast?"

"Try," Derek encouraged. "Run anywhere you want, as fast as you can."

Stiles looked at a large oak tree across the clearing, making up his mind. Derek had said as fast he could. He sprinted forward. It was more like riding a roller coaster toward the tree at high speed, except he had used his own legs.

He grinned at Derek, those cinnamon eyes shining with confidence. The alpha couldn't help feeling something at the boy's happiness.

"See Stiles? You don't realize how powerful your new body is! Don't doubt your abilities, don't ever doubt them again."

Stiles didn't doubt his abilities, not in that moment. For the first time since his mother's death he felt confident, like he could do anything. It was a wonderful feeling.

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Stiles is more than a match against his fellow betas, but Lydia texts with bad news.

This isn't all feels by the way. There's going to be action in this, some confrontations with the alpha pack.

Do you like it so far? Yes Stiles is going to use those claws and fangs some ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac stepped into the loft, pausing to sniff at the air with a frown. Stiles and Derek were in the kitchenette fixing sandwiches to take to pack training.

It was kind of weird for Isaac to see the two of them working together. They usually fought like cats and dogs, yet they were clearly fine with one another's presence.

Isaac caught a whiff of that strange scent again. It was definitely Stiles. His french toast kind of scent had become spicier, wilder.

Cora stepped in next to him and caught it too, giving Derek and Stiles a weird glance.

"You changed him," she said, eying Derek with a knowing look. "He's one of us isn't he?"

Isaac glanced at Stiles with slight shock. Stiles just gave him a little smirk in return, brown eyes lit up with mischief.

"He really did," Isaac exclaimed, turning his gaze to Derek. "You really gave Stiles the bite!?"

"He wanted it," Derek explained. "I couldn't see any reason not to. He's going to be a great addition to this pack."

Footsteps were heard and Boyd suddenly stepped into the loft, falling in next to Isaac and Cora.

"What's this about a new pack member?" Boyd asked curiously. "I thought I heard something about that."

"That'd be me," Stiles said, raising his hand.

Boyd gave a little snicker.

"Hey what's funny!?" Stiles demanded.

"Relax buddy," Boyd said with a chuckle. "I was actually laughing because I think that's awesome. About time! This makes us like brothers. Pack's family."

Stiles was a little surprised when Boyd approached and pulled him into a hug. Yet that something in him that was drawn to Derek seemed to be drawn to Boyd too. Stiles held his fellow beta a little tighter, finding he loved the affection.

Boyd pulled away and Stiles found himself practically tackled by Cora.

"Wow," Stiles laughed, patting her back. "Suddenly I have this cool second family."

"They're scenting you," Derek explained with a small smile.

"I think this is gonna be so cool," Cora told him excitedly.

She stepped away and Isaac eyed Stiles strangely for a few moments. Yet even he couldn't deny this pull toward Stiles now that they were pack.

He hadn't exactly considered Stiles a friend in the past, but not an enemy either.

"I'm glad you're pack now," Isaac managed. "Maybe we can be friends too."

Maybe they could. Stiles actually smiled a little.

"I'd like that."

Isaac pulled him into a quick embrace, but Stiles could sense the newfound affection in it. They pulled apart and Derek was eying him with a small smile.

"What is it Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Time for you to get my scent."

He held his arms open and Stiles was honestly a little floored. Derek had never hugged him, unless you counted that time at the sheriff station when they'd kinda been on top of each other.

Stiles stepped toward the older man and felt strong arms embrace him. His heart fluttered like crazy. Derek was actually holding him in those strong arms, and it felt right.

Derek felt his chest tighten at the feel of the young man pressed against him. He inhaled, never getting enough of that scent, but the rest of the pack was still watching them.

Derek felt a weird pull as he slowly released Stiles. The younger man gave him a little smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For showing me you do care," Stiles grinned.

Derek frowned a little.

"Of course I care. Now come on. Time for training."

ooOoo

The old Hale house, of course. Stiles figured he should have known. Something always brought them back here where it had all begun, in a way. Derek had become the alpha right here in the overgrown front yard.

"Where's Peter?" Stiles asked suddenly, thinking of the former alpha.

"I can't make Peter do anything," Derek grumbled with annoyance at mention of his uncle. "Peter does his own training. He doesn't hardly want anything to do with me. I don't want anything to do with him."

Stiles decided not to press it any further. Derek walked up the steps of the house's battered porch, placing himself slightly above them. Stiles realized he was in his element, their alpha.

"Right then," Derek spoke with authority. "Stiles, are you ready? Isaac come at Stiles. Stiles, defend... "

Isaac eyed Stiles and his face wolfed out, releasing a snarl with a show of fangs. Stiles would have ran away, but something in him jumped in defense at Isaac's aggresive stance.

He opened his mouth, feeling the teeth elongate into fangs. His eyes shifted to their beta yellow. Stiles released a roar, feeling pure raw power drive him. He rushed Isaac.

He brought his claws swinging through the air, but Isaac dodged and gave him a kick in the side, sending him flying. Stiles braced himself against a nearby tree, claws digging into the bark.

Stiles snarled, feeling like Isaac deserved to pay for that kick. He rushed forward. Isaac dodged, but Stiles changed direction, slashing his claws into the other beta's chest furiously.

Isaac roared with pain and brought his own claws flashing through the air, but Stiles grabbed his arm in a steel grip.

Isaac roared with agony and sank to his knees as Stiles twisted his arm. He brought his other arm up, driving forward into Stiles' stomach.

Stiles cried out and released him. He felt nothing except rage and a need to fight. Isaac was his!

"Stiles stop!" Derek commanded loudly.

Stiles ignored him completely. His brain was coursing with power and drive, intoxicated with it. He rushed at Isaac, swiping his claws madly down the other beta's arms like razors.

Isaac groaned weakly and sank to his knees again, blood pooling over the leaf-strewn earth.

"Stiles that's enough!" Derek shouted.

Stiles hesitated at his alpha's voice. He turned and looked at Derek with his golden eyes.

"Pull it back guys," Derek told them.

Stiles thought about his mother's smiling face, offering him a cookie when he was a little boy. She'd called him her little Stiles. He felt his fangs retract and his claws shorten to fingernails once more.

He was breathing heavily, body still charged with power and energy. Derek eyed him with a set look.

"Stiles that was good, but you need to learn to control your anger. You lost control there at the end."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I felt so much power Derek. It felt so right to just give in."

"I know," Derek replied. "I'm not getting on to you or anything. That was really excellent for your first time."

"I'll say," Isaac gave him a smirk. "Kicked my ass. Next time you're mine Stilinski."

Stiles grinned, knowing Isaac was just playing around. It was cool. It had only been training, and his fellow beta's wounds were already healing. No harm done.

"Let's break for lunch," Derek told them.

Stiles sat next to Derek on the porch, biting into his ham, salami, and roast beef sandwich. Plenty of meat.

"I meant it Stiles," Derek said, looking sidelong at him. "That was really impressive. See how powerful you are? Don't ever doubt yourself."

Derek was right. Stiles felt his heart lift at the words. He was powerful. He was really starting to believe that.

A little buzzing sound distracted him and Derek pulled out his cell phone, frowning at it.

"Oh great," he muttered, having read the text. "Bad news. Lydia says some rogue hunters are holding up an elementary school."

"What!?" Stiles asked in shock. "Well we have to do something. They're just kids."

He looked at Derek imploringly, but he needn't have bothered.

"Training's cut short," Derek announced. "Come on. In the Camaro everybody."

Stiles just hoped and prayed they weren't too late. What if this was the one sacrificing people? He only knew that he was going to save those defenseless children, no matter what.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well how was that? I hope I did a good job on the fighting. Please tell me how I did with details and such. Writing those kinds of scenes is still fairly new to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles definitely didn't like this. The parking lot at the elementary school was empty. It wasn't even a school day. Why had the hunters chosen here?

Scott came running across the parking lot to meet them. He eyed Stiles strangely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "With Derek's pack no less?"

"About that," Stiles muttered, suddenly sheepish. "I kind of told Derek I wanted the bite."

Scott eyed him in complete and total shock. His eyes moved to Derek.

"Derek you didn't... "

"You know me Scott," Derek said with a little smirk. "I never say no if someone wants it."

"If someone wants it!?" Scott exclaimed at him in anger. "You've given my best friend our curse Derek! You know that's what it is. Just wait until the first full moon Stiles!"

Stiles felt a little nervous at that. Scott had a point.

"I had to Scott," Stiles told him quietly. "Virgins were dying, being sacrificed. None of you believed me. I tried telling you. I knew I couldn't protect myself. Its more than that. I wanted it. I've wanted it for awhile."

Scott looked at his best friend with a mix of understanding and remorse.

"I understand your reasons I guess," Scott said with a sad smile. "I'm not mad. I just wish you would have talked it over with me first."

"Why, so you could talk me out of it? Because we both know you would have. I'm tired of being weak Scott! Can't you understand that? I wanted what you have."

"Guys," Derek cut in with a low growl. "The hunters... "

Stiles looked at him, mouth opening slightly in that cute way of his.

"Right," he said. "Hunters."

Scott fell in beside his best friend in spite of himself, brandishing his claws. He gave Stiles a sidelong smirk. Stiles grinned and brought out his own. Scott still couldn't believe it.

Derek starting his dash toward the school and they followed. The main entrance was unlocked. Was this a trap?

They caught a grim sight when they stepped into the main hall of the school. A teen not much younger than Stiles was tied against a locker with the tell tale signs of strangling cut into his throat. It was too cruel...

Stiles heard himself choke on a sob, but his agony was quickly replaced with anger, as his wolf kicked in. Whoever had done this would pay!

"Stiles no," Derek said, seeing him begin the change. "We need to keep our heads for now. Don't worry, we'll get whoever did this."

Stiles thought of his mother, but his claws still shook with emotion. A sudden noise put him on his guard. Derek put his hand against his chest and pushed him back.

"Stay back Stiles," Derek ordered him, eyes shifting to their alpha red.

A young man dressed all in black with short-cut blond hair stepped into the hallway. He had a crossbow slung over his shoulder. He gave them a smirk.

"Derek Hale," he mused. "Yes I've heard all about you."

The blond took his crossbow in hand. He pulled an arrow from his quiver dipped in the familiar blue-purple paste, wolfsbane. He took aim and Derek only just had time to dodge.

The hunter sent another arrow, but that one wasn't meant for Derek. Scott's eyes widened, but Stiles shoved him out of the way, both of them narrowly dodging.

"How could you not sense that?" Stiles asked Scott with disbelief.

Derek's eyes widened a little in amazement. Was Stiles saying he had sensed it?

Stiles glared at the hunter that had tried to hurt his best friend. He wolfed out and released a snarl.

The hunter grinned and backed up, reaching into his belt. Derek gave into his own anger, face wolfing out. He released his alpha roar.

The hunter threw a strange ball at the floor in front of him. Derek backed up just as jets of blue-purple smoke began to issue from it. Wolfsbane bomb.

They backed up further as the air filled with the stuff. The hunter gave a laughed and turned, fleeing down the hall.

"You want to save them. Come to the gym."

The wolfsbane smoke lessened considerably and Derek stepped forward, covering his nose and mouth until they were through the cloud. It wasn't enough now to do any serious damage.

"Who was that kid?" Isaac asked, frowning at them all.

"I don't know Isaac," Derek told him. "The gym. I fear this is a trap though. What will we find there?"

They went dashing down the halls, stopping just outside the gym doors, faces whitening in horror. A pre-teen girl and boy, both younger than the other victim, were pinned up to the walls.

Stiles literally felt sick, remembering his childhood friend Heather. His hands shook with rage again. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles calm down. We'll get them. This is probably a trap."

"I don't care!" Stiles shouted. "They can't keep doing this to people!"

Derek frowned, looking at the closed gym doors ominously. If it was hunters he knew who they'd probably find in there. He hoped he was wrong. The alpha pack was enough to deal with.

He grabbed the handle and threw the gym door open. It was completely dark beyond, but they all caught nearly a hundred scents.

The hanging lights came on suddenly. It was nearly a hundred teenagers and children tied and gagged. That boy hunter, an unknown female, and it was him... Gerard.

The old man gave them an amused smile.

"Miss me?" he asked, holding his arms open.

"You bastard!" Stiles exclaimed at him, flexing his claws. "This was you wasn't it!? You've been sacrificing virgins!"

Gerard smirked.

"As observant as ever Mr. Stilinski," he laughed. "I see Derek has brought you over to his little pack of teenage misfits. Yes I've been killing the virgins. I need their life force, you see."

Derek's fist shook at his side in anger.

"You sick old bastard!" Derek exclaimed at him. "It wasn't enough for you to have your daughter massacre my entire family!? They're just kids!"

"Yes young virgins," Gerard said with a sick grin. "That makes their life force exceedingly pure, able to keep any deadly disease at bay, say cancer... "

"I get it now," Scott whispered.

"Mr. McCall," Gerard smirked at him. "Tell me Scott, is Derek your alpha after all? I seem to recall you saying he wasn't your alpha."

"He isn't," Scott replied arrogantly, flexing his claws. "I just needed a little help to take you."

Gerard smirked and his two fellow hunters stepped forward.

"I have a little help of my own. As you can see. You know Derek, this can all end. Just give me the bite and I won't need to kill virgins anymore."

Derek snarled at him in anger.

"I'll give you the bite when hell freezes over!"

Gerard looked amused.

"Oh it might," Gerard remarked. "Kill them, except those two."

He indicated Isaac and Stiles, the two virgins. The male and female hunter stepped forward, but stopped suddenly, eyes wide with shock.

Their bodies fell forward. The alpha twins Ethan and Aiden were knelt down, claws still red with fresh blood.

Gerard paled a little and backed up. Derek rushed forward and grabbed the old man by the arm in a steel grip. Gerard kicked and struggled against him to no avail.

Ethan and Aiden advanced, eying Derek with cold indifference.

"What are you two doing here?" Derek growled at them.

"Deucalion's orders," Ethan replied. "We have no business here with you, unless you want to fight? Our business is with him!"

He meant Gerard. Derek pulled the old man against him, wrapping a hand around his neck, not squeezing yet. He'd kill him if he had to.

"What do you want with Gerard?" Derek demanded.

"To do what you're doing," Aiden said with a slight smirk. "Go ahead Derek, kill him."

Derek's hand tightened slightly around the old man's throat, but not enough to cut off his air.

"No!" Gerard gasped. "Don't kill me please... "

Ethan and Aiden continued eying Derek with amusement. Derek threw Gerard forward toward them.

"You do it," he told them. "I want this old bastard dead, but not on your terms. I'm not like your boss Deucalion is. You tell him that."

He turned to walk away.

"Let's go."

"Derek just like that!?" Stiles demanded, falling in beside him. "We're letting Gerard go?"

"We're not letting him go," Derek said, taking his cell phone out. "You heard the twins. Deucalion wants Gerard dead too. I don't want to bloody my hands. It isn't worth it."

Stiles thought about that, softening toward the older man considerably. Derek could be full of surprises behind that hard exterior. He didn't want to kill.

Derek punched the number into his phone and called.

"Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department," a woman spoke.

"We found all the missing kids. At the elementary school."

Derek hung up and pocketed his phone. Stiles looked at him questioningly.

"Trust me Stiles. We don't want to be around when your dad gets here. We need to get out of here. The twins won't hurt human kids."

Stiles hoped Derek was right, but he could see his point about not being around when his dad showed with half the sheriff's department. That'd be hard to explain why they were around.

Scott agreed it was probably best he get a lift from Derek under the circumstances. He wouldn't want to be caught wandering around so close to the school after this.

Derek backed his Camaro up like the devil was at their heels, tires screeching against the asphalt. They were off. Sheriff cars passed them, but they were hardly the only people out on the road.

Stiles was glad the ordeal was over, Gerard was dead. The nightmare was over, and he was a werewolf. Derek eyed him as though catching something in his scent.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I wasn't sure how to do that little plot bubble, but I thought it might be cool to introduce the twins into the story.

I know that wasn't super-dramatic or anything. Derek and Stiles feels in chapters to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles entered the loft looking a little down, and Derek couldn't help noticing. They all couldn't help noticing actually. Cora was the first to step close and give him a hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," Stiles whispered.

Boyd and Isaac moved closer too. Derek just gave Stiles a knowing stare.

"You should probably tell them what's wrong," Derek suggested. "We can all smell the anxiety on you."

"Why would anything be wrong?" Stiles asked, tone a little bitter. "I know you must be used to seeing people die. Its like nothing to you. I'm glad we saved those kids, but what about the ones we didn't save? Nothing will ever bring my friend Heather back, nothing... "

Stiles felt a tear slide down his face. Was it okay for werewolves to cry? Cora squeezed him a little tighter. Isaac stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I please have some space!?"

Isaac moved his hand immediately. Cora stepped back. Stiles got that this was probably another pack thing.

"Look I'm sorry," he apologized. "I appreciate the support, I really do. I just can't stop thinking about the fact that it could have been me."

Stiles wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

"I haven't slept well," he went on, eyes wide and nervous. "I've had nightmares. All I could keep thinking is I'm a virgin, and I'm going to die."

Derek was looking at him with a deep frown on his face.

"Its over Stiles," the older man spoke. "Gerard's dead. I don't want you to blame yourself alright? You did everything you could."

Stiles stepped toward Derek, tears sliding down his face.

"Sometimes everything isn't enough is it Derek? Gods, is it okay for werewolves to cry?"

Derek moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Stiles looked up at him with sad eyes, face crumpled with agony and stained with tears.

"Of course its alright Stiles," Derek whispered.

Stiles sobbed a little and threw his arms around Derek. Derek couldn't stop the flutter of his heart as he slowly hugged Stiles back, arms slipping around him.

"You make it all seem alright," Stiles said gently into his ear. "When you hold me like this, I can't be afraid, because I know you're strong. You make me feel safe."

Derek couldn't stop the rush of emotions the words incited in him. He wanted to make Stiles feel safe, to protect him. He inhaled, getting some of his beta's scent, and that only maddened the emotions.

What he was feeling for Stiles now was something he hadn't felt for another person in a long time, and somehow it was alright. It had never felt more right.

Stiles finally pulled away from their embrace, giving Derek a small smile.

"Thanks Derek. I'm not so upset anymore."

Derek didn't know why, but he felt his lips twitch before curving up into a smile. Stiles was a little surprised by it, but he was glad to see Derek smiling. If the rest of the pack was surprised they didn't voice it.

Cora was smiling a little herself. She probably got it better than any of them.

"I have to go home," Stiles said. "My dad wants me home tonight. He texted me earlier. He'll probably want to talk to me too. I think he'll be alright though."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Derek asked with a meaningful look.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure how he'd take that one. Hi dad, did you know I turn into this bloodthirsty monster on full moon?"

Derek snorted. Stiles grinned a little. He gave Cora, Isaac, and Boyd a wave.

"See ya."

"Training 11:30 sharp tomorrow," Derek told him.

Stiles nodded before turning and walking out of the loft. Derek kept his eyes on the door even after Stiles was gone. He was feeling things he couldn't explain. He hadn't even felt this for Kate. Kate had just been a teenage, hormone-driven crush.

Derek felt a rush into his stomach as he thought it. Was this love? He couldn't be feeling love for Stiles Stilinski, no way. Yet that's the only name Derek knew to give these feelings.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient. I have more to do these days, and I'm slacking off a bit on writing. Reviews are always appreciated my lovelies, and I will try to get that next chapter out ASAP.

I hope you enjoyed the feels in this chapter. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Derek stepped across his loft, expression blank and anxious. His fingers drummed against the large window of his loft, thinking about Stiles. Why him?

He thought about what Stiles said, he made him feel safe. No, that didn't make sense. Derek threw him into things.

"Derek what are you thinking about?"

The alpha turned and gave Cora a thoughtful look.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Bullshit," Cora snapped at him. "You aren't exactly good at hiding strong emotions."

"If I tell you the truth you promise not to judge me?" Derek questioned.

"Judge you?" Cora asked in confusion.

Derek sighed, running his hand through his raven locks, deciding to take a chance.

"I'm thinking about... someone."

"Someone... you care about?"

Derek nodded.

"Someone you love?" Cora went on.

"I don't know," Derek said quietly. "I haven't figured that out."

His mind went back to Stiles.

"I know I shouldn't ever love again," Derek whispered.

"Why?" Cora asked gently. "Why do you think that?"

Derek didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about her. She was the only person he'd ever loved, and look what it had cost him.

He tried not to feel these things for Stiles, but when the kid was around he somehow got inside, he brought Derek's walls down.

Did he love Stiles? What scared him more than anything was that his feelings for his new beta were much stronger than any feelings for Kate had been. His heart literally ached with longing from a need to have Stiles in his presence.

He walked over to his dresser suddenly and took out a sweater, pulling it over his t-shirt.

"Where you going?" Cora asked him.

"Out," Derek told her.

She watched him leave the loft with a sigh. It would do no good to question him further.

ooOoo

"Mind telling me why you stayed at Derek Hale's last night?"

His dad eyed him from across the kitchen table, expression saying he expected the truth.

"Derek's?" Stiles asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"Cut the crap Stiles! Enough with the lies. Please? Scott told me you weren't with him. He said you stayed at Derek's last night."

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it. How could he explain this one? He could just tell the truth, except now the truth entailed also telling his dad he was one of them. He'd taken the bite out of fear and desperation, but there was no taking it back.

"Answers?" his dad continued pressing him. "Or is it grounded?"

Stiles felt the wolf rise inside of him at his dad's show of authority. Who was he to treat him like some little boy?

"Do I owe you an explanation for every little thing?" Stiles scowled at him. "How old am I dad? Maybe Derek's a friend."

"A friend Stiles?" his dad asked skeptically.

The wolf jumped. How dare his dad question him.

"Yes a friend dad," Stiles grit out, trying to contain it. "Anything else?"

"You watch your tone young man."

Stiles was across the room in a flash, grabbing his dad's arm in a steel grip.

"No dad, you watch your tone with me! Because I am sick and tired of you treating me like a child!"

Stiles gave his dad's arm a little squeeze, making him gasp out.

"Oh that hurts dad?" Stiles asked coldly. "Imagine how I hurt. You never listen to me, about anything. You treat me like I'm eight! You never want to talk about mom. Never!"

"Stiles stop this," his dad commanded.

Stiles gave his arm another death squeeze and his dad cried out.

"Stop ordering me around," Stiles hissed at him.

What was he doing? Yet it felt so right to do it. His dad should stop treating him like a child.

He released his dad's arm. This wasn't him. This was the wolf fueling his aggression. He turned away from his dad, wishing he could feel regret, but he didn't. He deserved it.

"Did you ever think maybe I'm scared Stiles?"

The hurt in the voice shocked him.

"I'm scared I'm losing my little boy. I don't know how to deal with this new Stiles, the one I see in front of me right now."

Stiles turned to face him with a cold look.

"Well I'm not a little boy," Stiles told him. "You need to realize that. Stop ordering me around all the time. Please?"

The sheriff sighed. He'd have to face that Stiles was growing up sooner or later.

"You're right Stiles. You can stay at a friend's if you want."

Stiles stepped toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder, cinnamon eyes gentle once more.

"Thank you. That's all I want, for you to trust me."

"I try," his dad replied.

Stiles removed the hand and walked past him.

"I'm going to bed."

ooOoo

The light in the bedroom had gone off about thirty minutes ago. The window was open and Derek could smell that scent from across the road.

He could hear snores and the occasional nonsense Stiles said in his sleep.

He ran toward that scent, jumping as high as he could, landing perfectly on the window ledge. He'd done it a hundred times.

Slipping quietly through the window he looked at the boy, his beta stretched out on his bed, face wearing an adorable smile in sleep. Derek approached and looked down at the face, feeling a rush of emotions again.

He sighed and reached out a hand, wanting to touch that fair skin, but he might wake him and the sheriff was here.

Derek settled for plopping into the desk chair. He closed his eyes, taking in that scent. Everything was perfect now that he was close to Stiles with that scent filling him.

He was barely aware of slipping into sleep. The last thing he heard were Stiles' snores.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek slowly awakened from the nothingness of sleep, the smell of Stiles hitting his werewolf senses immediately. He also felt a hard problem down below, straining mercilessly against the confines of his jeans.

He remembered slipping into Stiles' open window. He must have fallen asleep. He should probably go home.

Why was he hard? Derek was confused. He couldn't get his bulge to go down either. Everytime he inhaled and got another hit of that spicy cinnamon scent his cock pulsed with new life.

That wasn't all. There was something off to Stiles' scent too. Derek could smell his beta's own arousal. Stiles was turned over facing the wall, snoring very gently compared to his usual.

Derek quietly stepped toward the open window, about to make his exit.

"When did you get here?"

Stiles' voice shocked him. Derek turned back toward the bed. His beta shifted on the mattress, facing him with a knowing smirk. Stiles had a major case of bedhead, but it was somehow cute.

"I wasn't sleep," Stiles went on with amusement. "At least not for about thirty minutes. I woke up and saw you sleeping, knowing you'd be up soon. Its almost dawn. I decided to lay here and give you a surprise. I'd say I got a few surprises of my own."

Derek gulped nervously. Stiles stepped toward him, suggestive grin still in place.

"Somebody's gotta stiffy," Stiles sing-songed.

"Oh gods Stiles," Derek groaned in annoyance. "We are so not having this conversation."

"Who were you dreaming about?" Stiles pressed, ignoring him.

"I don't remember okay?" Derek asked a little impatiently. "I should probably be getting home."

"You sure?" Stiles asked with a gentle glance. "I can make breakfast. Dad had to go in early this morning."

Derek seemed to consider. He was never one to pass up Stiles' cooking. None of them were. The boy was good.

"Alright breakfast," Derek agreed, expression slightly less grumpy. "I can help."

At least the talking seemed to have finally gotten his hard problem to go away. Derek couldn't imagine what had made him lose control like that. Was it Stiles' scent?

The two of them made their way into the Stilinski kitchen. Stiles put on a pot of coffee and took the bacon out of the fridge.

Derek thought about how nice this all was, watching Stiles do all this for him. What would it be like if he could have Stiles around like this everyday?

Stiles set the bacon to frying on a low flame and noticed Derek's glances, turning to give him a small smile. Derek felt his heart constrict with emotion at the boy's smile, his kind cinnamon eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked in a half-grumpy voice.

"Well we never really hang out like this," Stiles said in a soft voice. "I'm thinking about how nice it is. Its a nice change."

Derek's heart fluttered even more at those words. Stiles thought it was nice that they were hanging out, spending time together. Derek actually found it strangely nice too, considering the kid usually annoyed the hell out of him.

He watched Stiles flip the bacon, remembering that he had offered to help. He went rummaging through the cabinets, locating what he was looking for, a large bowl.

He found the eggs in the ice box. Stiles watched him with a slightly amused look now, yet curious.

Derek began cracking eggs into the bowl, adding milk and shredded cheese with just a pinch of onion powder. He began to wisk it all together.

"I didn't know you cooked," Stiles remarked with a little smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Derek replied, and it actually wasn't hostile.

Stiles removed the bacon from the frying pan, setting it aside on a napkin covered plate. Derek stepped into his place and poured his egg mixture into the pan.

Stiles watched him stir it with a spatula. Derek had a very focused look on his face, it was actually kinda cute. Stiles really did feel like this was strangely right. He and Derek fit nicely together when they tried.

Stiles went to get them plates and silverware, setting the table with thoughts of how he wouldn't mind doing this more often.

Derek used a oven mit to carry the pan over, tipping scrambled eggs onto their plates. They divided the bacon and sat across from one another. Stiles sat were he usually sat, with Derek taking his dad's chair.

They ate in relative silence, but it still felt nice. Derek would glance over at him every once in awhile. What was going through his Sourwolf's mind?

Stiles smirked a little at the thought of the pet name, but Derek didn't say anything. He liked just sitting in silence and watching Stiles eat.

If he didn't know any better he would say this was that feeling. Did he want it to be that feeling? Was it actually okay that he was feeling that emotion very strongly for Stiles?

In that moment it was. Everything was so perfect.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I'm writing less these days. Check my profile for some important information about my fic writing in the near future. I am more busy now.

Reviews are always appreciated and motivate me to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles found himself in the passenger seat of the Camaro once again. He couldn't help noticing how much time he and Derek spent together lately.

His eyes moved over to said Sourwolf, blue eyes focused on the road ahead, expression neither happy or hostile. That indicated Derek was at least in a fair mood.

Stiles inhaled, letting Derek's scent wash through him, like pine bark and peppermint. His mind played back to earlier that morning.

Derek had been asleep in his desk chair. Stiles had awakened with a raging boner, catching onto that scent immediately. It was Derek's scent that seemed to have aroused him.

It was arousing him now. He inhaled again, feeling himself harden until his jeans felt too tight. Derek looked sidelong at him, eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner.

"What's that smell on you?" he asked with a frown. "Smells like sex."

"I'm just having thoughts right now," Stiles laughed nervously. "Yeah that's it! Thoughts... about Lydia."

"Well can you try to control yourself in my car?" Derek huffed at him, turning back to the road.

The truth was that scent maddened Derek. The hormones coming from Stiles did things to him. He could always detect when the boy was aroused, but now that he was a werewolf it was ten times more intoxicating.

Stiles gave him a sidelong grin.

"I smell arousal on you too," he smirked. "Who are you fantasizing about in that alpha brain of yours?"

"Shut up," Derek growled, trademark scowl slipping into place.

"There's my Sourwolf!" Stiles teased.

"I said shut up!"

Stiles actually smirked though. He didn't say anything else, but he found this too amusing. They didn't speak again until they reached the Hale house.

Isaac, Boyd, and Cora were already present. Surprisingly, so was Peter. Derek gave his uncle an annoyed look, before taking his usual place.

"Today we're going to be starting with sprints. First you all run together, then we pair off. Run until I tell you to stop. Go!"

Stiles didn't even know where he was supposed to be running, he just ran, feeling like he was speeding. It was incredible.

Trees and shrubs flashed by him like nothing more than greenish-brown blurs. Somehow his wolf insticts told him when to navagate around a tree or obstacle. He'd never felt so powerful and free.

"Stiles!"

It was Derek's voice from a distance. Stiles found himself sprinting toward it. He was back in front of the Hale house in less than a minute. He found that he wasn't even the least bit tired.

"Okay time to pair everyone off," Derek spoke. "This is more like a race. Boyd and Cora, why don't you start? Make the nature trail circle and come back here. Whoever does that first wins."

Cora gave Boyd a smirk. The two of them were off in a flash. Stiles looked at Derek curiously.

"Just how long is this trail?"

"Oh about seven miles," Derek shrugged like that was nothing. "You and I are going to pair off together. That okay?"

"Oh yeah, more than okay. I doubt I can match your alpha speed though."

"Don't," Derek chided him rather gently. "You'd be surprised what you can do. Besides, its training."

"I just find it amazing," Stiles whispered. "I can't believe I'm able to run so fast. I actually held my own against Isaac yesterday. Derek... I feel strong."

Derek clapped him on the shoulder like they were great pals. In the last few days they kind of had been.

"You are strong Stiles. I'm glad you're finally starting to believe that."

Stiles looked at him for several moments, cinnamon eyes contemplative.

"Thank you Derek, for believing in me. I'm glad somebody does."

Derek felt strange at those words, but yeah he believed in Stiles. Those other people were wrong. The boy was a lot of things, but weak wasn't one of them.

Cora came sprinting into the yard a few seconds later, smirk on her face. Boyd appeared a few seconds later, frowning at her smirk.

"Alright wolf girl," Boyd grumbled. "No need to rub it in."

"Great," Derek gave his sister a little smile. "That was good. Peter, Isaac, you next."

Peter smirked like this would be cake. He and Isaac were off. Stiles stood next to Derek, arms folded, something that wasn't lost on Cora and Boyd.

Derek never let anyone besides Peter stand next to him like that when he was in his alpha element, yet he told Stiles nothing.

Isaac and Peter finally came back. Isaac had arrived just a little bit earlier.

"You cheated," Peter whined.

"Oh stop it," Derek sighed at his uncle. "He beat you fair and square. You're just getting old."

"What was that nephew of mine?" Peter asked innocently.

Derek grinned a little. He loved yanking his uncle's chain.

"You heard me old man. You ready Stiles?"

Stiles didn't know if he'd ever be ready to race against Derek Hale, but he nodded and readied himself to sprint. Derek gave him a look that let him know to start and they were off.

Stiles did have a harder time than even he'd thought keeping up with the alpha's speed. He would gain on him, but Derek would simply smirk at him before picking up more speed.

It was a challenge. Okay, so that's how Derek wanted it. Stiles bolted forward, forcing his legs to move like never before. He was keeping pace with Derek again.

"Not bad Stiles," Derek panted at him. "You really are fast."

Stiles grinned. This felt awesome. He'd never felt more full of energy and alive.

He didn't think they were even on the trail anymore. Derek was leading their sprint, or they just weren't paying attention with the inititive of outstripping one another.

Stiles felt himself fall forward suddenly. Derek was falling next to him. They'd accidentally ran off something by not paying attention, and were now rolling downhill.

Stiles felt his back hit flat earth finally. Something heavy landed on top of him. He opened his eyes. It was Derek.

"Guess we should have paid attention," Stiles said with a little laugh.

Then he really looked into those eyes looking down at him. His smile became a more serious look.

Derek felt his breath hitch, very aware that he was practically straddling Stiles in his current position. His eyes drifted toward those soft lips.

Stiles was still looking at him, cinnamon eyes intense with an emotion Derek had never seen in them before. Sometimes we don't think about these things, we just do.

Derek bridged the distance, dipping down to connect their lips. Stiles made a needy sound and hooked his arms around Derek's back as their kiss intensified.

Derek couldn't believe the sound of pure lust that issued from within him as lips parted, tongues dancing frantically. He got a wiff of pure Cinnamon in his nose, intoxicated with that scent.

They continued to kiss heatedly and feel up one another's bodies for several minutes. Finally they had to pull apart for some air. Derek found himself thinking how hot Stiles looked, lips bruised from their seering kiss, panting for breath.

Their eyes never once disconnected. Stiles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Derek was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in his whole world. Never had he seen such love and softness in the alpha's blue orbs.

The strong hand cupped his cheek and Stiles let a shiver of pleasure course through his body.

"I love you Stiles."

There was no lie in Derek's eyes. Stiles could see he definitely meant it. What about himself?

Stiles definitely cared about Derek. This was all he'd ever wanted, was for the alpha to let him get closer, to take all the pain and lonliness away.

He found himself smiling as the words came from within him.

"I love you too Derek Hale."

Derek moved in for his lips again, the two of them falling back into their passion like that interlude have never happened. Stiles felt Derek's hand, ghost beneath his shirt, those strong alpha hands brushing his chest. He knew what he wanted.

ooOoo

Author's Note: This story isn't over. Not by a long shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Stiles-centric chapter, but it does set the course for the rest of the fic.

ooOoo

Stiles couldn't get Derek out of his system. The kiss had done things to him. He felt like there was a big empty space on the inside now that he was here at home, away from his alpha.

He longed to be held in those arms again, to be filled by that scent as they kissed passionately.

His mind replayed over what they had shared in the woods earlier that day at training. Derek's lips kissing him like they would never stop, his own lips responding quite as needily.

Stiles shivered with bliss just to recall it. Falling onto his bed and wrapping his arms around himself, letting himself drift into fantasy.

Derek's scent, his wild scent, tinged with just a bit of sweetness like mint. Those hands had touched every inch of him. Stiles could still envision perfectly the feel of those hands.

He'd never felt more needy, or more open. Derek finally claiming him. He'd wanted it, he'd even begged for it harder, faster.

When had they become this? When had he and Derek become so much more than just friends?

Stiles realized it had been for awhile. He'd had these feelings ever since the pool, or maybe even before. The pool was the first time he'd really voiced them, his desire for Derek to trust him, to let him see inside.

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you," the words replayed in his mind.

He must have revisited it a million times in his mind. His feelings for Derek had been there for months, and they'd only gotten stronger and stronger.

Today had been the culmination of it all. He'd given Derek everything, and the alpha had done the same. He'd told him that he loved him. Oh those words like sweet music to his heart!

"I love you Derek," Stiles whispered aloud, as he lay on his bed recalling it all.

He did. He'd never loved anyone more. How had he never seen just to what depth his love could go? Derek had given him everything he'd ever wanted. He'd been filled by him, and now here he was in his bedroom, feeling alone and empty.

Stiles had no reason to feel that way. He and Derek weren't living together, even if they were something more now. Why couldn't he get the alpha out of him?

Maybe something had changed between them. Maybe this was what werewolves called mates.

Even as Stiles thought it he felt something rise up within him, his wolf, pining for Derek like never before. He couldn't just lie there. He couldn't contain it.

Stiles stood from his bed, feeling his wolf takeover quite against his own will, yet he could still control it. His wolf wasn't making him wild. It was thoughts of Derek that calmed the beast within.

Stiles looked into his dresser mirror, shocked at his reflection looking back at him. Red eyes, not golden beta ones. Why did he have red alpha eyes?

The answer hit him immediately. Mates. Was that really the answer? Did he want to be Derek's mate?

His phone buzzing against his desk broke his thoughts. It was Derek calling. Stiles willed his claws to retract and answered.

"Hey what's going on Derek?" he asked, keeping his tone surprising normal.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Derek said in a low voice. "Is it the same for you?"

Stiles wondered if he should answer that honestly. There was no reason he shouldn't.

"Totally," he replied in a weird voice. "Its so strange Derek, yet it feels so right. That isn't all. Something's happened."

He was talking about the red eyes of course. He'd somehow become an alpha, and he hoped that didn't make he and Derek rivals. The thought that Derek might hate him once he knew was unbearable.

"What's happened?" Derek asked gently.

"I'm scared Derek," Stiles whispered. "I swear I didn't want this, but I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"Stiles don't be ridicilous. You can tell me what happened. I promise its okay."

Derek's voice reassured him. The alpha would find out at some point anyway. Better to get it out there now, right?

"Derek I think we must be mates, because I'm an alpha now too."

There he'd said it. He hadn't beaten around the bush.

"Stiles," Derek spoke strangely. "That's... I don't understand. I'm not angry, but how can you be an alpha?"

"Could it have something to do with werewolf mates?" Stiles questioned.

"I'll ask Peter. In the meantime I'm coming over. I want to see you. Is your dad at home?"

"No," Stiles said. "He isn't. You can come over."

He actually really wanted Derek to come over.

"Alright I'll see you in about twenty."

The call disconnected and for some reason Stiles felt happy, like he could jump for joy. Derek was coming. Everything felt right again.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I wasn't sure where to go with it. Yep, Stiles is an alpha mate.

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
